


Not a Good Track Record

by ElizabethKaye



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethKaye/pseuds/ElizabethKaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basherine One Shot set at the end of Season 2. Can Bash help Catherine see the error of her ways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Good Track Record

"Good morning," he murmured into her hair before kissing the same spot. 

"Good morning," Catherine turned her head to capture his lips, in a soft kiss. He always looked good in the morning, and it was nice waking up next to another person again.

"So what are we going to do about Mary?" He frowned before he replied.

"I thought we would have little more 'wake up time' before broaching that subject."

"You know time is of the essence Stéphane! Come on, I'm sure it's time we were getting up."

"Yeah right! I'm fine where I am, enjoying the view," his voice became a whisper before he kissed her neck.

"No, I'm not having any of that, come on, up." She smiled at him as she sat up and got off the bed, wrapping one of the blankets around her as she did so. 

"Fine, fine" he got up also, walking around the room, picking up his clothes that lay strewn over various items of furniture, pulling them on as he did so.

"Wait, there's no need to dress that quickly."

"No you're right, we should be getting going, well at least I should be. I have a meeting this morning. I'll see you later, yes?" He walked over to her as he slipped his jacket on and kissed her.

"Oh, alright, yes, of course," she kissed him again. 

"Good," he smiled at her as he opened the door, closing it softly behind him.

Catherine wasted no time in sending for one of her trusted spies, informing her to follow Narcisse closely. Part of her wanted to trust him, but she knew there was no man worthy of that.

In less than an hour her spy returned, bearing the news Catherine dreaded. Narcisse went straight from her chambers to Lola's. He was having an affair with that little whore and there was nothing she could about it... Or was there? She decided she would have to step up her game. Narcisse wasn't Henry, he didn't have the seniority over her that Henry did. Narcisse was her equal after all, he said it himself. He couldn't leave her, she wouldn't allow it. 

 

Bash was walking through the maze of corridors that led all over the castle, pondering his situation with Delphine. He was sure she was lying to him about something he just couldn't put his finger on what. He also couldn't help thinking about Kenna, he didn't love her but he did care about her well being. He didn't have any particular destination in mind as he walked but eventually he ended up in a part of the castle he rarely went to. He was about to go around yet another corner in the long corridor when he heard voices that he recognised, Lola and Narcisse. Bash crept closer and glanced around the corner just enough so he could see and hear them but not so they would notice his presence.

"How much longer do we have to continue like this? It's just I can't help feeling bad for her. I mean I don't like her but still..." She trailed off. 

"With any luck not much longer. I just need to cement my place at court with Francis which can only happen if we sort out Mary and if I get my lands and wealth back. I can't do anything without her on my side, you know that." Bash wondered who they could be talking about.

"Are you sure there's no other way of getting her on your side? I just feel like there's much at stake and this is risky. Especially seeing how we're together now."

"I know, I know but there really isn't. Besides I'm in too deep. I'm going to have to be extremely carefully about how I end it with her. I'll have to let her think it's her idea to end our relationship when the time comes. No one breaks it off with Catherine de Medici, just look at Henry." He let out a quiet chuckle before kissing Lola. "I will see you later."

"Ok, be careful." She squeezed his arm before retreating back into her chambers.

 

Bash walked quickly down the corridor the same way that he had come from. Catherine. They had been talking about Catherine, and Narcisse was most definitely screwing her over... In more ways than one. What should he do? Should he tell her? No. She would most likely shoot the messenger so to speak, but then again if Narcisse was using her to such an extent, more than just her heart was at stake, the whole of France could be too, who knew what Narcisse could be capable of. He would have to tell her.

A few moments later he reached her chambers.

"Shall I announce you Sir?" The guard on the door eyed Bash suspiciously. 

"No, that won't be necessary thank you. Actually you may leave, I need to talk to her Majesty in private."

"Sir," the guard bowed and walked away down the corridor. Bash couldn't believe exactly how easy that had been. Maybe he should have a word with Francis about the state of the guards, he had seen too many shirking off their duties recently but that would have to wait until later. He took a deep breath and knocked loudly on the door before opening it and walking in. Catherine was sitting at her desk, and she looked up sharply as he entered the room.

"Must you barge in here?"

"It's important."

"It's not Francis is it? He's not feeling ill again is he? I told him not to exert himself so soon..." Bash cut her off.

"No, it's about you... And Narcisse."

"I don't think my relationship with Narcisse is any of your business quite frankly." She stood up as she spoke.

"Moments ago I would have agreed with you but I saw something and I think you should be aware of it."

"Oh?"

"Narcisse, he was with Lola, they were talking about you. He's using you Catherine." Bash moved closer to her, looking deep into her eyes, begging her not to over react.

"He's not using me."

"He is Catherine. He said that he is only going to stay with you until he gets his money and land back and..." he trailed off, not sure whether to let on about Mary.

"And?"

"He said that you and him are going to 'sort out Mary'."

"Oh, did he? Well did it ever occur to you that I may be using him too." She turned away from him at this point and wandered towards her window, looking out over the castle grounds.

"Well, no but I see the way you look at him. Don't let him hurt you. Whether you're using him or not, don't let him break your heart."

"Really? You say that as if firstly I don't know anything about matters of the heart or as if it has never happened to me before and secondly what do you know about this subject anyway? I knew you had feelings for Mary, but I had no idea they ran this deep."

"They don't, I was talking about my experience with Kenna, not that I loved her, but it did hurt me when she cheated."

"You are not comparing me and Narcisse to you and KENNA?!" Catherine spat back at him as her voice raised to a yell.

"No... I... You know what?" He too raised his voice to match hers. "Yes I am! Me and Kenna would never work out because we weren't in love! You may love Narcisse but he's in love with Lola, not you!" As soon as he said it he regretted the last part. It was true but she didn't deserve to hear it in that way. She once again turned away from him, to hide the unshed tears that glazed her eyes, as she lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Get out," he walked nearer to her again.

"Catherine, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded..."

"GET OUT!" She grabbed a vase off the side table next to them and through it at the wall.

"No, not until you've heard me out! You need to listen to me, this about more than just you. Mary is involved and that involves Francis and France! A whole country, because regardless of whether you love him or if he loves you, you know you can't trust him. Not when it comes to Francis, Narcisse is too power hungry, he will stop at nothing. You know that!" She faced him, with a fire in her eyes as she reached for another vase, this time thinking of aiming the shot at his head. When she saw the concern and trepidation in his eyes she stopped and took a deep breath, allowing herself to finally come down from the anger high she had been on all day, since she had first found out about Narcisse and Lola.

"I... I know," she conceded, placing the vase back on the table.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I think that's for me to decide don't you?"

"Yes, of course. You need to do something soon. He may find out that you know and I don't trust him in the slightest."

"Thank you but you have given me quite enough advice for today don't you think?"

"Oh, right then, yes, I should be going. I need to find Delphine." He moved towards the door.

"Ah, your whorish witch." He looked back at her in surprise as she continued. "Seeing as you gave me such 'friendly' advice about my love life," she sneered, "let me give you some about yours. She is a liar. Think, how much do you really know about her? She worships the devil and is dangerous, do not trust her. In fact this is not advice or a warning, it is an order. Leave her."

"What evidence do you have?"

"I don't have any."

"So why say that, and now? You can't be happy so you make everyone else miserable too! I'm not falling for it."

"Fine, don't, I don't care."

 

Bash walked away from her and out of the door, completely over whelmed by the events that had just taken place. He sat down on a bench in a quiet stretch of hallway. He should talk to Delphine, see what he could find out about her. Catherine was right, he didn't know her well enough. Besides there's nothing more he can do for Catherine at this moment, he was fortunate enough she listened to everything he'd already said.

It only took a few hours of investigating for Bash to find out everything he needed to know to realise Delphine wasn't all she appeared. He asked her to leave the castle and not come back. Part of him didn't want to but she was dangerous which meant he didn't have a choice. She tried to persuade him to let her stay, but it was no good, he had made his decision and he was sticking to it. As much as it pained him to admit it, Catherine had been right, and he took this as his chance to have another discussion with her about Narcisse. If he tells her she was right maybe she'll let him help her with Narcisse.

 

Bash knocked loudly on Catherine's door, and held his breath. He wasn't about to go barging in again. He wanted the tone of this conversation to be somewhat positive.

"Enter," she sounded as if she wasn't in a particularly good mood but she didn't sound as angry as before either so he liked his chances.

"It's me," he smiled at her. 

"Oh, you. May I help you?"

"I just thought you may want to know that you were right about Delphine. I've made her leave the castle, she won't be allowed back."

"I see, well congratulations for doing your job," she rolled her eyes at him as she spoke.

"Thanks, I can't believe I didn't see it sooner," he chuckled. "I suppose being involved with someone can stop you seeing them clearly."

"If you're going to ask just ask."

"I'm sorry?"

"I wasn't born yesterday. You wouldn't have come here straight away to tell me I was right and you were wrong if you didn't want to ask about Narcisse."

"Fine then, have you decided what to do about Narcisse?"

"I'm going to leave it for now and see how it plays out."

"That's not a plan. That's putting off the inevitable."

"I already knew Narcisse was being unfaithful. I know he doesn't love me but I, for some reason was stupid enough to let myself love him." She faced away from him.

"You're not stupid, it's Narcisse, he's a manipulator."

"So am I, we deserve each other really."

"Don't say that."

"I should have seen this coming! I mean it's Narcisse for crying out loud!"

"Yes, you should've and I should've seen Delphine's true colours."

"Narcisse is different, we both know it."

"Yes, you're right and that's why I think you need to end it with him now."

"I don't know, I just... " she sighed. "Narcisse knows too much, but you're right for once, I can't trust him if he's with Lola, playing me like this."

There was a large bang as the door swung open and Narcisse barged in.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded.

"Nothing... Just about... Delphine." Bash attempted to cover quickly.

"Shut up I'm not talking to you!"

"No, we were talking about you and how you are cheating on me with LOLA!" Catherine yelled at Narcisse allowing her anger to once again take hold.

"You know?! H-how? W-wha?" Narcisse began to back away from them as he fully realised for the first time just how much he had gambled and how much he had now lost. 

"The sad thing is I really do love you and now, well I'll just have to make life difficult for you won't I?"

"Catherine you don't understand. I'm just using Lola, she's just a source of information." He stammered.

"And what, prey, is that?" 

"I, she is close to Mary and Francis."

"And so am I, that is no excuse, I know it is me you are using but well done for putting in such a good effort to try and worm your way out of this one."

"I'm not, please Catherine, you have to believe me."

"Why? Give me one good reason Stéphane!"

"I-I... Love you." He moved towards her taking her hand in his.

"Too little, too late." She spat as she yanked her hand back, away from his.

"B-but," he knelt down in front of her pleading with her. "You don't understand, please, give me a chance!"

"Get out," she said calmly with an edge of cynicism. He stayed where he was staring at her. He opened his mouth to beginning begging again.

"I SAID GET OUT AND DON'T EVER SAY ANOTHER WORD TO ME EVER AGAIN!" She screamed at him. Bash took his cue and crossed the room, grabbing Narcisse by his collar and dragging him towards the door.

"If I were you I'd leave this castle permanently." Bash pulled the door open and threw him into the corridor. 

"Guards, kindly escort Lord Narcisse from the castle, he will not be allowed back in." Francis may have something to say about that later, but never mind about that for now. He turned and closed the door softly before moving to stand in front of her. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Catherine," at his words she collapsed into him, letting the damn of emotion finally break after years of holding back every feeling she had kept hidden. She cried in a way she hadn't let herself for years. He let them both down to sit on the floor. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and placed his chin softly to rest on her head. After a few minutes her sobbing subsided and she leaned back to look up at him. His kind, considerate eyes. He truly cared for her. She could tell. She let her eyelids flutter closed as she leaned into him and kissed him. It took him a moment to respond but he kissed her back, resulting in the kiss deepening. Their tongues collided, neither holding back. 

Suddenly he realised what was happening and reluctantly he pulled away from her. She looked up at him in a daze.

"We can't do this now. You don't want this. You're not thinking clearly. You'll regret this later."

"No I won't. I'm think clearer now than I have done in a long time."

"I can't, I would feel as if I was taking advantage of you."

"But you wouldn't be."

"I should go."

"No."

"Yes," he stood and walked towards the door.

"Fine, leave. Henry, Narcisse, you. You're all the same aren't you?"

"Uh," He wanted to respond but he couldn't think of a way in which she would listen. Instead he turned and left, pulling the door sharply closed behind him.

 

Slowly Catherine calmed down once more. When she felt as if she had given enough thought to Narcisse her mind turned to Bash. She was so unkind to him after all he tried to do for her. It wasn't fair. She must apologise. He was right about their kiss. It was mistake. It seemed funny to her how right it had felt, and how until now she never thought of it as something she wanted. However now, it almost felt as if it was all she ever wanted. As if he was all she needed. She shouldn't think like that, Bash had made his feelings on the subject very clear after all.

She went to his chambers anyway. Whatever she felt she must apologise. She knocked and she heard a loud clash come from the other side of the door. She opened the door carefully and peered into the room.

Bash was lying on the floor, slumped against the wall, with a glass of wine in one hand. A chair was on its side next to him. It was that, that had caused the bang.

"What are you doing?"

"Drinking," he slurred. "There's more on the table." He lifted his finger to indicate the table in the centre of the room. She picked up a goblet and filled it before sitting down next to him.

"Any particular reason?"

"Kenna," he sighed and gulped down more of the wine.

"What's she done now?"

"She's pregnant," he whined.

"It's not..."

"Nope, not me, someone other rich eligible guy, I'm sure.

"I don't know if I'd go that far." She took a swig of her wine.

"You say you're an idiot because of Narcisse right, but think about it for a minute will you? Mary, Kenna and Delphine. How big of an idiot am I? I love Mary, she goes back to Francis. I love Kenna, she goes back to sleeping with anyone who is breathing. I love Delphine, she tries to take my soul. I just can't win."

"Neither of us have a good track record when it comes to relationships do we?"

"Nope," he groaned as he finished his wine and started to move to get another.

"Here," she passed him the decanter that she had left on the floor next to her.

"Thanks."

They carried on like that for hours, drinking and talking until they both passed out...

 

  
It was early the next morning when the sun peaked through the window, rousing them both from sleep. At some point the night before they had ended up tightly embracing. Slowly they turned to look at each other. 

"Good morning," Bash whispered huskily, still groggy from sleep.

"This is a good morning," she buried her face in his chest, waiting for a response.

"I agree with you there." She looked up in him in surprise as he lowered his lips to hers kissing her passionately.

"What was that for?" She asked tentatively with their lips barely a hairs width apart.

"I don't know, I just felt like it. It felt so right yesterday and I wanted to see if it still did."

"Does it?"

"Yes," he leaned in to kiss her again. They pulled apart after a moment.

"I agree," she whispered, using his broad shoulders to help push her off the floor before pulling him up with her. They kissed again as they made their way slowly across the room to the bed. 

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked her, before they went too far to take it back.

"Definitely," she kissed him again. "Are you?"

"Absolutely. You know I have a feeling that our luck with relationships is about to change."

"Me too," she whispered into his ear. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, stretching her body so it made as much contact as possible with his before she fell onto the bed, pulling him on top of her, their lips never losing contact.

THE END :)


End file.
